In Addition To Your The Other So Invisible
by army97
Summary: "Sulli ah , maaf ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu.." Dia mengambil jarak yang dekat denganku. Dia seperti ingin berbisik "Sulli, nan niga joha" "Eh?Eh? n-nega?" Taelli Fanfic / Taemin SHINee / Sulli f(x) / Jiyoung Kara / Minho SHINee


**Tittle : In Addition To Your The Other So Invisible**

**Author Twitter : _sweetdhara**

**Main Cast : Lee Taemin , Choi Sulli  
**

**Support Cast : Kang Jiyoung , Choi Minho(Numpang lewat/?)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : One shot**

**Rating : PG 13+**

**Warning : Don't be silent reader. Because without kritik/? I'm not who who /?**

**FF INI TERINSPIRASI DARI SEBUAH KOMIK YANG DIKARANG OLEH **

**CHISE FUJINAKA**

~Sulli POV~

Jangan menangis Ssul, meskipun patah hati. mulai hari ini hingga tahun baru nanti aku akan terus memohon pada tuhan. Agar menemukan cinta yang baru.

"Semoga aku bisa pergi bersama anak itu ditahun baru"

Hmm, siapa pria itu? wajahnya kelihatan sangat menderita. sepertinya ia sama denganku memendam cinta yang tidak tersampaikan .

"!?" "kau tak apa-apa?" eh mengapa dia malah nanya ke aku sih? Loh,loh. sejak kapan air mataku...

.

.

.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya pria itu. Sulli berpikir bahwa pria itu sangat tampan.

"Maaf ya, padahal aku nggak mengenalmu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa khawatir padamu" "Tapi aku sudah nggak apa-apa kok" Jawab ssul dengan senyum manis dibibirnya. Tampak pria itu agak kaget entah kenapa.

"Kalau boleh tau, kau kenapa menangis?"

"Ha,kalau itu sih aku gak bisa bilang sama cowok yang belum aku kenalkan^^"

"Begitu ya?benar jugasih. Seharusnya memang tak boleh berbicara dgn sembarangan orang yang ditemui pertama kali seperti aku ini. Maaf kalau aku sudah lancang"

"EEH? B..bukan begitu maksudku..."

~Pria's POV/?~

Akhirnya dia mau berbicara panjang denganku. Menceritakan apa yg sebenarnya terjadi

"Ah, jadi orang yang kau suka sejak pertama masuk sekolah ternyata sudah punya pacar?

"Ya begitulah" Ujarnya malas.

"Sebenarnya aku juga memendam perasaan kepada teman sekelasku yang sampai sekarang belum tersampaikan. Jadi kita sama" Jawabku sambil tersenyum pahit/?

~Sulli POV~

Haaa, ternyata benar dugaanku kan. "Begitu ya, jadi kita sama-sama patah hati..." ucapku menjawab pernyataannya. Ya, benar patah hati.

Tapi kalau diperhatikan dia sangat tampan, ngak disangka di sini ada cowo tampan seperti dia.

"Saat aku jatuh cinta, selain dia yang lainnya tak terlihat" "Ku merasa hanya dengan berada di sekitarnya saja bunga sakura jadi bermekaran."

"!?" "Phahahahahha" Dia hanya membalas ucapanku dengan tawanya? aish jinja=_=

"Kok malah ketawa sih?"

"Tenang saja, cowok yang kau ceritakan itu bukanlah pasangan takdirmu" "Disuatu tempat pasti ada org yg memang ditakdirkan untukmu. Cowok yg selalu memikirkanmu" "Cowok yang lebih baik dari cowok yang kau ceritakan" Apasih maksudnya? aku ngak ngerti deh. Sepertinya dia hanya menghiburku ya?

"Ada! Aku yakin!" Tambahnya lagi.-. "Yakin apasih kau ini kenapa? ahahaha"

cowo ini memang cowok yang baik. untuk menghiburku saja dia mau menceritakan lelucon padaku. seperti mimpi saja.

"Lho sudah gelap" "Aku harus pulang , makasih ya sudah mau dengar curhatku"

"iya bye,bye" Rasanya tubuhku jadi lebih ringan. Akh, aku malah lupa berdoa _-_

*Keesokkan hari, Dikuil*

"Lho, kita ketemu lagi?" tampak pria itu menyapa Sulli yg baru datang. Tampak Sulli agak sedikit kaget.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sulli

"Kalo berdoa satu kali saja tuhan belum tentu dengar kan" "Makanya selama liburan musim dingin ini aku akan datang terus kesini" "Kau sendir? kenapa kesini?"

"Ah itu, kemarin aku lupa berdoa, jadi mau berdoa hari ini"

"Oh iya boleh tau namamu? Namaku Taemin"

~Sulli pov~

"Oh iya boleh tau namamu? Namaku Taemin" Wah dia hebat sekali. Kalau dilihat dari tampangnya harusnya dia populer.

"Ah iya, aku Sulli^^"

Hari itu aku lupa berdoa lagi, hari berikutnya juga. Lalu hari berikutnya juga.

Pada akhirnya tanpa kusadari aku selalu berduaan dengan taemin-ssi. Kami berdua jadi sering curhat-curhatan

*Sesi Curhat*

"Taemin-ssi apa kau berteman dengan yeoja yg kau suka itu?"

"Tidak, aku cuma melihatnya dari jauh saja"

"Yah keapa begitu? Taemin harus lebih menunjukan perasaanmu dong"

"Begitu ya? Karena aku blm pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya jadi melihatnya saja sudah membuatku bahagia"

"Huaa... Jinja? Daebak. Yeoja itu pasti akan senang kalau tahu perasaanmu."

"Jinja?Pdhal yeoja itu bahkan sama sekali gak menyadari keberadaanku" "Karna dia sudah menyukai org lain"

"Mwo? bisa-bisanya yeoja itu seperti itu padamu? aku tidak habis pikir" "Hmm seperti apa dia?"

"Dia sekelas denganku, meski ia menyukai namja lain. tapi karna itulah dia terlihat sangat manis""Dia sangat kikuk dalam percintaan"

"Hah? kayak gitu dibilang manis? ._."

~Sulli pov~

"Tentu saja manis, karna cintanya yg tak terbalas makanya aku jadi ingin membahagiakannya" Jawabnya

Aish, kenapa Namja ini sangat baik. Kenapa bisa sih yeoja itu gak menyadari namja sebaik dia. Kuharap yeoja itu cepat sadar. Kalau disini ada namja yang memikirkannya.

"Taemin-ssi... Kau harus lebih percaya diri ne. Kalau kau sampaikan perasaanmu dia pasti senang. Kalau yeoja itu aku. pasti aku senang sekali" Ucapku memberi semangat.

"Benarkah?" BRUK! Astaga dia mendorongku ke tembok. Dan ini dekat sekali "Benarkah jka aku mengatakannya dia akan membalas perasaanku?" Ucapnya

"I..iya . Kenapa kau ragu? Kau harus percaya diri Taemin-ssi"

"Gitu ya? Ah makasih ya aku jadi lebih percaya diri lagi ^^" Dia benar-benar menyukai yeoja itu. Seperti apa ya sosok yeoja itu sampai membuat Taemin-ssi begitu tergila-gila? Pasti dia sangat cantik dan manis.

"Hmm kalau begitu Taemin-ssi, hari ini ayo kita pikirkan cara terbaik nyatain cinta" aduh cara nyampainnya gimana ya gua juga gatau aduh -_-

"Sulli-ssi , bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"Eh? U..untuk apa?

"Untuk latihan kalau aku diterimanya aku ingin skali memeluknya" "Tapi kalau memeluk orang yg disukai harus dg lembutkan? makanya aku ingin coba"

"Ah begitu ya? Aku mengerti" Hua kenapa aku deg deg an gini? Dan pelukannya juga hangat. Kalau penyataan cinta Taemin berhasil. Dia akan...

"Kalau aku memeluknya seperti ini, apakah sakit?"

"S..sakit "

"Sakitkah? maafkan aku" Aneh, aneh banget kenapa aku rada nyesek gini sih. Akh... Itu yang datang kan... Akh bagaimana ini. Di sebelahnya itu pasti... pacarnya?! Dia kesini aishhh ...

"Kemarilah" Tiba-tiba Taemin menarikku agar jauh dari Minho Sunbaenim. Ya dia kakak kelasku yang telah memiliki pacar T-T

~Taemin POV~

"Aku patah hati dengan namja itu... Apakah kau sudah menduganya?"

"Hahaha habis mereka tiba-tiba datang menggangu padahal kitakan lagi asyik curhatkan"

Dia..dia menangis

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau kenapa menangis? Sulli jangan menangis... Apa kau masih menyukainya?"

Ah kenapa dia tiba-tiba menangis? pasti gara-gara namja tadi. Sulli sungguh menyukai sunbaenim itu ya?

"Sulli-ya, besok aku akan menyatakan cinta pada yeoja yang kusukai." Ucapku

"Eh.. bukannya yeoja yang kamu suka masih menyukai oranglain?"

"Iya tapi aku hanya ingin dia tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku akan mengakhiri cinta tak tersampaikan ini. Jadi, Sulli juga berjuang ya ;)" Ujarku mencoba menghiburnya. Ku lihat dia hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Ku yakin dia pasti masih shock gara-gara ketemu sunbaenim tadi

"hmm kalau begitu Sulli-ya aku duluannya :)" Kataku sambil berjalan menjauh. Tapi tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memegang lenganku

~Sulli POV~

Bodoh, aku menangis bukan karena sunbaenim itu. Tapi karena TAemin-ssi terlalu baik padaku. Ngak ngak mau aku ngak mau berbohong. Aku ngak mau kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tiba-tiba aku memeluk erat lengannya

"Taemin-ssi"

"Sulli? ada apa? kakimu sakit ya gara-gara tadi lari?"

Bagaimana ini? aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya. Soalnya kan Taemin sudah mau menyampaikan perasaan pd yeoja yg disukanya. Makanya aku gabooleh ngerusak itu. Sama sekali gak boleh

"Taemin-ssi . berjuanglah. Aku cuma mau bilang itu kok^^"

"Ya.. Aku pasti akan berjuang" Aaaah kenapa dia harus senyum semanis itu. Aaaisssh ini membuatku gila.

Akhirnya hari ini liburan musim dinginpun berakhir. Tuhan ku mohon kabulkan permohonan Taemin-ssi

*Esoknya di Sekolah*

Pagi itu Sulli bertemu dengan Jiyoung di depan mading. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas sambil berbincang-bincang

"Sulli-ya kau sudah tidak patah hati lagi? Daebak kau cepat move on yaa hahaha" Ejek Jiyoung

"Ya! Jiyoung-ah jangan keras-keras-_- ya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada namja yg kutemui dikuil" Jawab Sulli

"Mwo? Dikuil? Jadi selama ini kau menghabiskan waktu di kuil eoh? ckckck Sulli Sulli"

"Ish, biasa saja dong Jiyoung. Tapi aku nyerah dengan mudah soalnya dia mau nyatain perasaannya pada cewek yang disukainya sejak dulu, asalkan aku bisa terus menyukainya..." "Eh?" Terlihat Sulli cukup ah ani sangat terkaget dan dia mematung di pintu masuk kelas.

"Sulli-ah kau kenapa? Kenapa mematung? Aish kau aneh sekali. Yasudah kau ku tinggal ya"

~Sulli POV~

AKU KALAU SUDAH JATUH CINTA SELAIN DIA YANG LAINNYA JADI GAK KELIHATAN

"Akh" "Pagi Sulli^^"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa disini Taemin-ssi?

"Kenapa bisa disini? Sejak 6 bulan yg lalu juga.. aku terus disini kok. Kita satu kelas tau""Awalnya aku berpikir cuaca sedingin itu bakalan gak ada orang ke kuil. Pas aku berdoa aku malah melihat kau. Dan kau juga bilang tepat di depanku kalau aku ini 'orang yang nggak dikenal' "

Ini pasti bohongkan. Aku sama sekali nggak sadar. parah banget sih aku ._.

"Taemin-ah, udah lama gak ketemu nih. Padahal udah berkali-kali diajak berkumpul tapi kau selalu tidak bisa" Ucap seorang yeoja yang gayanya sungguh tak ku suka. Entahlah namanya siapa aku tak tau

"Ahh itu, habisnya aku sibuk melakukan pertemuan dengan cewek yang aku sukai" Eh yang dia sukai ? Di musim dingin? Jadi...

"Sulli ah , maaf ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu.." Dia mengambil jarak yang dekat denganku. Dia pun berbisik padaku "Sulli, nan niga joha"

"Eh?N..nega?"

"Ne :) . Waktu itu kau bilang ''Kalau kau sampaikan perasaanmu dia pasti senang. Kalau yeoja itu aku, aku akan senang sekali"

" sih aku bilang begitu._."

"hehehe aku berubah karna kau menasehatiku. Agar tak melihat hanya dari kejauhan. Makanya aku akan membuatmu gak akan berpaling dariku. Jadi, bersiaplah Sulli-ya"

"Itu ./. Gak perlu kok. Soalnya aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu" Ah sungguh ini membuatku malu / Aku hanya melihat kebawah saja. Aku tak tau bagaimana reaksinya.

"Benarkah itu ?"

"Kyaaa Taemin-ssi" Jinja, Taemin tiba-tiba memelukku aku jadi tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malu ku jadinya aku hanya bersembunyi di dadanya.

"Apa latihannya berhasil? kkk"

" tak tau"

"Hahaha jantungmu berdebar keras sekali. Bagus. Teruslah berdebar lebih keras lagi hanya untukku"

"Dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku dengan embel2 ssi lagi ne. Kau bisa memanggilku Taemin saja atau mungkin..."

"Mungkin apa?"

"Atau mungkin kau bisa memanggilku Chagiya. kkkk" Aigooo aku sangat senang sekali .

~~Selain Dirimu Yang Lain Jadi Tak Terlihat~~


End file.
